Clementine Everett
Clementine Everett is a tribute created by Ichillyfry. It belongs to him so please do not use without his permisson. She is complete. Info Name: Clementine Everett (Clem) Gender: Female District: 11 Age: 12 Height: 4ft 7 Personality: Shy and innocent but also very mature and intelligent. She is very aware of the seriousness of the games and the ultimate goal at the end, which scares her very much. She is very piolite and kind hearted, but sometimes to truthly is asked for an opinon or if someone makes a plan/alliance. She finds it hard to see the evil in people making it hard for her to get an idea of who to trust but although foolish she is almost like an adult in a human body, very mature and understanding of what needs to happen even though she might not like it. She normally starts of as quite shy to strangers but will come a tiny bit more social once she gets to know them. She is very generous person who will always make sure someone is alright images-2.jpeg clementine___the_walking_dead_by_koneko_kisses-d5ilb6m.png tumblr_m3iqxa31j61r5gs8so1_1280.jpg Main Weapon(s): Slingshot and sickle Secondary Weapon(s): Snare Strengths: She is very independent and crafty knowing how to survive and set traps Weaknesses: Very weak and emotional, she finds it hard to strike first but will kill i attacked Token: Her hat Alliance: She will follow and ally with one particular trustworthy person, maybe join on to a small group with that person Strategies : Reapings: terrified she will not talk and walk slowly to the stage with only nodding her head to responed : Interview Angle: Shy and reserved but innocent to get people to feel sorry for her : Bloodbath Strategy: Grab a bag that is closet(if she caj), she wont go to close to the cournicoppia and then she will climb trees to stay out the way : Game strategy: hide in trees maybe ally with a group but only become friend with one person that she will leave with Backstory After her parents where killed by gangs, she lived in th ghetto part of district 11 with her sister sharkeisha. She was very much a diamond in the rough as she was a innocent girl who had to face death and rape by the gangs. This gave her, her maturity having to leave and do what was nessicary to surive the theifs and thugs of the ghetto. Being attaked and mugged many of times her sister gave her a gun. she never thought she would have to use it untill one day down a street she was attacked by a gang, after they pushed her on to the floor she pulled it out from her pocket, `but they gang did nothing, they werent scared of a tiny girl, as one reached to undrees her she shot him right in the neck. The gang fled mometns later. Although she never wanted to kill she didnt feel guilt, she felt like there was no other way. She is normally alone as she has no time to make friends. Even though she is the younger sibiling by loads she has to take care of her sister, many times getting her out of trouble with the police or gangs. Games No games completed yet. Trivia *Clem is based of the character from the walking dead game series *Her sister is the opposite to her *I got her last name from her companion in the game series. Lee Everett *She is my 5th tribute Stats *Her Best training score is *Her best place is *Her worst score is *Her worst place is Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Ichillyfry Category:12 year olds Category:District 11 Category:Reaped Category:Ichillyfry's Tributes